gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Last Christmas
Last Christmas (en español La Navidad Pasada), es una canción presentada en el episodio "A Very Glee Christmas". Es interpretada por Finn y Rachel. La canción original pertenece a Wham! de su tercer álbum de estudio Music from the Edge of Heaven. Esta canción fue lanzada como sencillo el 30 de noviembre de 2009, tiempo antes del episodio A Very Glee Christmas. Concepto La canción fue cantada por Rachel y Finn cuando iban a comprar un árbol de navidad, porque Sue había destruido el anterior que fue buscado en la casa del vecino de Santana. Letra Last christmas I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away) This year To save me from tears I’ll give it to someone special (special) thumb|Finchel cantando en la venta de arboles de navidad Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? Well, it’s been a year It doesn’t surprise me (Happy Christmas, Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying “I love you” I meant it Now I know what a fool I’ve been But if you kissed me now I know you’d fool me again Last christmas I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away) This year To save me from tears I’ll give it to someone special (I’ll give it someone special) Last christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year To save me from tears (save me from tears) I’ll give it to someone special (I’ll give it someone special) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bumx2 A crowded room Friends with tired eyes I’m hiding from you And your soul of ice My god I thought you were Someone to rely on (someone to rely on). Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man under cover but you tore me apart (ooh ohh) Now I’ve found a real love you’ll never fool me again Last christmas I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) But the very next day (very next day) you gave it away (you gave it away) This year To save me from tears I’ll give it to someone special Last christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you (you gave me away) gave it away This year To save me from tears I’ll give it to someone special (special) Gave you my heart Videos thumb|right|300px|Last Christmas - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|299 px thumb|center|300px|Version Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Very Glee Christmas Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos Finchel Categoría:Canciones Navideñas